Khawatir
by KimekaHikaru98
Summary: Sesungguhnya, kesalahan masa lalu adalah alasan; dan tangis adalah akibatnya. /A GenSaku Fanfiction. Mind to review?/


Dering _handphone_ membangunkannya pagi itu.

Ia menggeliat, mengurung diri sendiri dalam balutan hangat selimut. Iris biru kelabu mengerjap, menatap datar pada alat komunikasi kotak di sampingnya yang terus bergetar, mendengungkan _ringtone_ abstrak.

Setengah hati, tangan terjulur; lalu ia meneliti nama yang tertera pada layar dengan _wallpaper_ bola sepak miliknya—

_Ugh_.

_Duh_, rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri dalam selimut kala melihat nama sang pengirim pesan.

.

* * *

.

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Khawatir © KimekaHikaru98**

**Rated: **T (biar aman)

**Genre: **Friendship...? (Itu _genre_nya ngasal, serius)

**Warning(s):** _OOC, AU—canon plot_, _typo(s)_, EYD gagal, salah genre ataupun rated, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, dan lain-lain.

**Important note: **_I didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction_

**.**

* * *

.

"Genda,"

Pemuda berhelai cokelat itu menoleh, mengabaikan permainan yang ia tekuni sejak lima belas menit yang telah lewat; lalu, ia mendapati pemuda _eye-patch_ berjaket berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hai," sapa Genda singkat, lalu beranjak meninggalkan permainan tembak-tembakan dengan enggan. "Aku tak menyangka kau lama, jadi aku bermain dulu."

Pemuda beriris cokelat karamel itu mengibaskan tangan, sesekali melirik ke arah permainan yang dimainkan Genda sebelumnya. "Tak apa. Ini salahku, seharusnya aku datang lebih awal—mengingat aku yang mengajakmu ke sini."

Genda tersenyum kecil, lalu mengajak sahabatnya keluar dari arena bising tersebut.

"Jadi, Sakuma," ucap Genda, manik birunya mengamati hiruk pikuk jalanan. "Ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa," Sakuma menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan pemuda yang beberapa hari ini mengurung diri di kamarnya; setidaknya agar dia terkena sinar matahari."

"Jangan mengejekku," Genda bergumam, gerutu diucapkannya. "Lagipula, aku tak ingin menghitamkan kulitku… sepertimu."

Sakuma sewot. Ini jelas diskriminasi warna kulit.

"Kau baru saja mengejekku," Sakuma mendengus, pandangan teralih ke arah lain.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tak menganggap itu lelucon yang bagus, maaf saja."

Napas terhela, pandangan terarah pada pemuda yang sedang kesal. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengejek."

Sakuma hanya diam, tapi raut wajahnya kembali datar—mungkin emosinya mereda. Kedua tangan tersimpan dalam saku jaket, sedangkan maniknya sibuk memperhatikan segala hal yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Hei, Genda?"

Merasa dipanggil, Genda hanya merespons, "Ya?"

Pertanyaan Genda dibiarkan mengambang begitu saja; Sakuma masih diam, sedangkan Genda masih menunggu kelanjutan percakapan itu.

Kemudian, langkah Sakuma terhenti, diikuti oleh Genda.

"Sakuma—?"

"Genda," Sakuma kini berbalik, menatap Genda intens. "Bukankah ada hal yang belum kau katakan padaku?"

_Ah_.

Genda terdiam, iris biru safirnya terjerat dalam kuncian iris karamel di hadapannya. Seulas senyum tersungging kemudian, membuat pemuda _eye_-_patch_ melukiskan raut bingung pada wajahnya.

"Serius, tak ada apa-apa," Genda menjawab, tangan kanan terayun. "Jadi, kau hanya mengajakku kesini karena ini?"

Genda mendengar dengusan; sebelum tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda yang beberapa centi lebih rendah darinya itu. Pergelangan tangannya tergenggam kuat—membuatnya meringis pelan, namun diabaikan oleh Sakuma. Ia terus di tarik, memasuki gang sempit; celah dua toko yang bertetangga, cukup untuk empat orang yang berjalan berdampingan.

Genda merasakan punggungnya kini dihempas pada dinding bata toko, yang membuatnya kembali meringis. Kemudian, ia dapat merasakan kerah bajunya tertarik ke bawah, dimana area pandangnya sejajar dengan Sakuma.

"Itu sakit," keluhnya, namun atensinya tertuju ke tanah, berusaha menghindari iris milik Sakuma.

"Jangan berdusta, Genda," lirih, namun suaranya masih terdengar. "Kau tahu aku tak suka pembohong."

Genda tertawa datar.

"Aku tak berdusta," ucapnya tenang. "Memangnya apa yang harus aku beritahukan kepadamu?"

Sakuma melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan Genda kembali berdiri dengan tegap.

"Kidou menghubungiku, kemarin."

_Oh_, pantas saja.

Genda mendengus kesal, jelas marah dengan Kidou yang menyebarkan informasi seenaknya.

"Ia mengatakan—" Sakuma menarik napas, dengan enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau bergabung dengan _Neo Japan_. Dan timmu kalah; mungkin karena itu kau mengurung diri—"

"Kulihat reputasi _Neo Japan_ tersohor."

"Karena kalian melawan _Inazuma Japan_," ucap Sakuma, lalu kembali menatap Genda. "Dan kumohon, jangan mengalihkan percakapan."

"Aku tak mengalihkan pembicaraan," jawab Genda, menepis tuduhan Sakuma. "Lagipula, bukankah itu tak apa? Itu hanya _Neo Japan_."

"Itu hanya _Neo Japan_," Sakuma mengulang, menyindir. "Ya, itu hanya _Neo Japan_, tim yang _kebetulan saja_ ingin mengambil posisi _Inazuma Japan_ di dunia internasional."

Genda terdiam; tak menjawab, tak melawan. Pandangannya tertunduk, menatap lurus pada tanah.

"Hei, Genda. Kau masih ingat tim itu?—_Shin Teikoku_?"

Enggan, Genda mengangguk. "Tentu," gumamnya.

"Waktu itu, kita juga ingin mengalahkan Kidou—_Raimon_. Dan kita menggunakan _Aliea Meteorite _milik… Fudou Akio," ucapnya lirih, tak suka dengan masa lalu kelam itu.

Perlahan, Genda melirik pemuda di hadapannya—

"S-Sakuma?"

—dan ia, kini terdiam dalam keterkejutan batin.

Air mata kini terlukis pada wajah itu, membawa Genda dalam kekalutan dalam benaknya. Ia panik, sungguh. Tangannya membatu, tak dapat terangkat; bahkan untuk menyeka tangisan itu saja ia tak mampu.

"K—kau… tak tahu…" Sakuma bergumam di tengah tangisnya, kaus Genda digenggamnya erat. "Aku tak ingin kau… mengambil jalan itu lagi—aku tak mau…"

Badan itu kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan jatuh; menimpa tubuh Genda yang kini menjadi penopang pengganti bagi Sakuma.

"DASAR BODOH!" Perut Genda dipukulnya kuat, mencurahkan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Genda hanya bisa meringis, tak berniat menghentikan aksi kekerasan yang dilakukan.

"Aku… kh—khawatir padamu, tahu…"

Genda terdiam sejenak, lalu memeluk Sakuma, membawanya masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf, Sakuma…" ucap Genda lirih. "Aku hanya tak menyangka—"

Kalimat itu terhenti, di kala sepasang tangan mendekapnya erat; membalas pelukannya. Tersenyum kecil, diusapnya helai _light cyan_ itu. Genda dapat merasakan kausnya tak lagi kering, mengingat Sakuma menyandarkan wajahnya pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf." Sekali lagi, kata maaf terucap. "Karena keegoisanku, aku… masuk tim itu. _Maaf_."

Pelukan itu kini melonggar; dan Sakuma kini menyeka tangisannya, wajah tertunduk.

"Tak apa—dan maaf, aku terbawa perasaan…"

Genda membiarkan senyum kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Sakuma, dan mengecup dahinya—selama sepersekian detik.

_Pssshh_.

Sakuma kaget, panik, dan salting. Dibuangnya wajah, dan berusaha memandang kemana saja (asal jangan ke arah sang pelaku tindakan asusila tak sampai tadi).

"A—apa yang kau—"

Ucapannya terhenti di kala gelak tawa Genda terdengar.

_Oh_, sialan. Beraninya menertawakan dirinya.

Di tengah batinnya yang mulai terbawa emosi, sebuah tangan menepuk pucuk kepalanya lembut dan hangat.

_PSSSHH_.

—_Duh_, rona di wajah Sakuma makin menjadi saja.

"Terima kasih, Sakuma," Genda tersenyum kecil, tangannya kini membelai surai milik Sakuma.

Mau tak mau, Sakuma memalingkan wajahnya ke tanah; menggumamkan beragam kalimat abstrak.

"Oh, ya," ucap Genda setelah keduanya berdiri tegap, bersiap melangkah keluar celah tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

Tersenyum, Genda berucap, "Kau lucu sekali, _lho_, Sakuma. Waktu kau malu—"

Ucapan itu terbungkam, disebabkan karena wajah sang pelontar kalimat telah bonyok, terkena tindak kekerasan dari pemuda yang kini wajahnya bersemu merah—untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yang sabar _yah,_ Genda.

.

_**The end.**_

_._

* * *

.

Halo, minna-_san_. Salam kenal, saya Kimeka Hikaru—_author_ baru di _fandom_ ini!

Beginilah karya saya, dibuat dalam satu jam (sungguh, saya benar-benar lagi nggak bisa tidur, jadinya buat _fic_ seperti ini).

Saya ucapkan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, sungguh. Menurut saya, Genda dan Sakuma kurang jelas pendeskripsian karakternya di _anime_, jadi saya jerumuskan saja mereka seperti ini :D /ditabok

Ditambah—_duh_, ini jalan ceritanya kok nggak jelas gini, saya juga nggak tahu kenapa /pundung

_Ah_, tapi di _fandom _ini jarang mengangkat _pairing _ini, ya? Sayang sekali, padahal GenSaku itu OTP saya… :"I

_Fic_ ini kurang _feels_-nya, ya? _Hn_, saya juga bingung; tapi nggak apalah… Kalau banyak yang nggak suka, saya perbaiki lagi nanti :3

_Um_, sekian dari saya.

Terakhir, _mind to review_, minna-_san_?

.

**Regards,**

**KimekaHikaru98**

.

* * *

.

_**Omake**_**.**

Gantungan kunci itu terjulur ke arahnya, saat ia sedang sibuk mengompresi lebam pada wajahnya.

"Gantungan… kunci?"

"Sebagai bukti," jelas Sakuma, tangan bersedekap. "Kau dan aku tak akan merahasiakan _hal semacam Neo Japan_ lagi."

Genda menyerngit; bingung dengan penjelasan Sakuma, bingung dengan gantungan kunci di tangannya.

"Jadi, kita tak boleh saling berbohong," ulang Genda, meminta kepastian.

Sakuma mengangguk.

"Lalu…" Genda masih memandangi Sakuma. "Kenapa bentuk gantungan kuncinya—?"

"—Aku hanya mendapat bentuk itu, jadi _jangan protes_!"

Kemudian, Genda hanya tertawa sambil memainkan gantungan kunci penguin di tangannya.

"Jadi, kau suka penguin, ya?"

Jelas, jawaban tersebut dijawab dengan hantaman lain pada wajah Genda.

.

**Beneran **_**the end.**_

_._


End file.
